


Milagros de navidad

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Character Death, Child Neglect, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God(dess) of Death, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Erwin, a sus nueve años, ha sufrido más que la mayoría de niños de su edad. Por suerte, Levi podría tener la solución a sus problemas, ofreciéndole lo que los humanos llaman un milagro navideño.Publicado originalmente el 23 de diciembre de 2016 en FanFiction
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Milagros de navidad

Faltaban pocos días para la navidad y el crudo invierno había cubierto la ciudad de una gruesa capa de nieve. Había estado nevando toda la semana, desde el lunes hasta el jueves, y tan sólo dos días después llegaría el día tan ansiado por todos los niños de la ciudad. Afuera, las familias recorrían las tiendas del centro, pasando horas frente a los aparadores de los grandes almacenes para disfrutar de la decoración navideña mientras los niños, portando gruesos abrigos, gorros y bufandas, escaneaban las tiendas en busca de juguetes.

Todo era risas y felicidad. Niños corrían de un lado a otro jugado con la nieve, algunas parejas se detenían a admirar el enorme árbol de navidad justo al centro de la avenida más importante de la ciudad y, otros tantos, se dedicaban a disfrutar de ver la nieve caer lentamente, acumulándose en el suelo. Se veían tan felices, que Erwin no pudo evitar sentir envidia por todas esas personas y familias a su alrededor. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro al recordar cómo, hasta el año anterior, ellos también habían sido una de esas familias.

La vida para Erwin había cambiado de forma radical luego de la muerte de su madre cinco meses atrás. Con apenas siete años, era imposible para él imaginar un mundo en que su madre ya no estuviera más a su lado. No le llenaría de besos por las mañanas para despertarlo, no le serviría leche caliente en el desayuno, no tomaría su mano y le sonreiría con ternura todo el camino a la escuela ni besaría su frente antes de verlo partir. Tampoco le recibiría con un apretado abrazo al volver ni se sentaría a su lado por horas para escucharle hablar de sus aventuras del día, aun cuando tuviera muchas cosas que hacer. No habría más besos de buenas noches, 'te amo' susurrados en su oído ni canciones antes de dormir. No más abrazos cuando despertara en medio de la noche llorando por alguna pesadilla ni caricias en su cabello cuando se hiciera daño al tratar de escalar el árbol de manzanas en el jardín. La lista podía ser más o menos larga a cada ocasión, pero Erwin siempre terminaba llorando de nuevo al recordar todo eso que su madre ya no haría con él. Y no era que Erwin no amara a su padre, pero nunca había recibido de él la cantidad de afecto y seguridad que su madre le brindaba. Sin ella, se sentía desprotegido.

—Camina, llegaremos tarde. —Le llamó su padre, jalando su brazo con tanta fuerza que Erwin perdió el equilibrio, aunque por suerte no cayó al suelo. A su padre le molestaba cuando caía al suelo por estar distraído.

En silencio, Erwin apartó las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos con su mano libre, aunque libre era un decir, en realidad cargaba algunas bolsas con comida y el oso de peluche que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Su padre había dicho que dejara el juguete en casa o no podría ayudarle con las compras, pero Erwin no se había separado del oso desde el día de la muerte de su madre. De algún modo, le hacía sentir que ella estaba cerca.

—Papá —llamó el niño con un casi perceptible temor—, ¿podemos ver los aparadores?

Año tras año, él junto a sus padres habían ido a esas mismas tiendas, tal como las otras familias hacían en ese momento, para admirar la decoración navideña y, al menos en el caso de Erwin, elegir los juguetes que pediría ese año a Papá Noel. Su padre le tomaba en brazos para que alcanzara a ver los aparadores mientras su madre le aseguraba que, si era un buen niño, recibiría alguno de esos juguetes en navidad. Erwin extrañaba esas noches.

—Papá... —llamó de nuevo cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pero entonces su padre se detuvo, y Erwin tuvo que contener el temblor que aquella simple acción le provocaba. Después de todo, no había razón para tener miedo de su padre.

El hombre le miró con seriedad, notándose la desaprobación en sus ojos azules, mismos que le había heredado a su hijo y de los que tanto se enorgullecía. En otros tiempo, le hubiera sonreído y tomado en brazos para acercarlo, y él besaría a su esposa con una gran sonrisa mientras el pequeño se decidía entre cuál juguete sería el mejor. Erwin nunca había sido un niño caprichoso, y no solía pedir nada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, por lo que al menos ese día les gustaba satisfacer alguno de sus infantiles deseos, que tampoco resultaban demasiado extravagantes. Un oso de peluche, un auto de madera, un soldadito... a Erwin le gustaban los juguetes pequeños que podía compartir con los hijos de sus vecinos. En otro tiempo, le hubiera alegrado su petición, pero no en ese momento.

—Quizás mañana. —Respondió después de soltar un profundo suspiro, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreírle a su hijo.

Erwin tenía apenas nueve años, no se suponía que un niño de su edad tuviera que sufrir de esa forma, pero la enfermedad de su esposa les había hecho gastar tanto que lo habían perdido todo. Dios sabía que él había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla: vender sus propiedades, conseguir dos trabajos adicionales, limitar sus gastos al mínimo, atenderla, llevarla con los mejores especialistas del país... todo había sido en vano. En menos de tres meses, no sólo ella había muerto sino que además él y su hijo habían quedado en la calle. Y él estaba cansado. Los meses sin dormir, la mala alimentación, encargarse de la casa, su esposa enferma y su hijo, todo le había pasado factura, llevándose lejos al hombre alegre y lleno de vida que fuera antes. Aunque nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, la muerte de su esposa había sido un alivio para él. Al fin todo había acabado, pero ya no tenía la energía ni la motivación para hacerse cargo de su vida y ponerla en orden nuevamente, y eso incluía a su hijo.

Erwin, quien entendía que su padre estaba esforzándose demasiado por sacarlos adelante, no quería ser una molestia para él, por lo que no siguió insistiendo con su petición y continuó caminando en silencio, siguiendo los pasos de su padre que se encontraban marcados en la nieve. De reojo, logró ver a algunos niños señalando como emoción hacia el interior de las tiendas, pero terminó por apartar la mirada y apretar el paso. Si no llegaban a casa pronto, el frío podría hacer que enfermara y él no quería causarle más problemas a su padre.

Al llegar a casa, que más bien era un sólo un cuarto demasiado pequeño para los dos, cenaron en silencio un poco de sopa, pan duro y algo de fruta como postre. No había sido un buen día y eso fue todo lo que su padre había podido llevar a la mesa. Luego de que perdiera su trabajo como abogado, el hombre había pasado por una amplia variedad de pequeños empleos que nunca eran lo suficientemente buenos como para vivir bien y tampoco duraban lo suficiente como para mejorar su situación económica. Eso sin contar que había tenido que sacar a su hijo de la escuela, obligándose a llevarlo consigo a todas partes pues, pese a todo, no se atrevería a dejar al niño sólo en casa. A su modo, seguía preocupándose por él.

—La señora Zoe dijo que podíamos pasar la navidad en su casa. —Comentó Erwin de pronto, rompiendo el silencio mientras secaba los trastes que habían usado para la cena.

La señora Zoe era la madre de Hanji, su mejor amiga de la escuela, y siempre había sido muy buena con él. Desde que su madre estaba enferma, la mujer les llevaba comida y ayudaba a mantener la casa ordenada; las peores noches, había acogido a Erwin en su casa para que no tuviera que estar presente, mirando a su madre sufriendo de espantosos dolores; cuando vendieron la casa y tuvieron que mudarse, ayudó a empacar e incluso hacía viajes bastante largos hasta la nueva casa tan sólo para asegurarse de que el niño estaba bien. Ella había sido un gran apoyo para él luego de perder a su madre, y lo era de nuevo en ese momento al intentar que ellos tuvieran una cena esa noche pues era obvio que su padre no podía pagarla por su cuenta.

—No lo sé. Tengo que trabajar ese día.

A pesar de su respuesta, Erwin intentó no parecer decepcionado. Realmente le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar las fiestas con Hanji y su familia, como si él mismo aún tuviera una familia con quien pasar la navidad, pero tuvo que repetirse que su padre lo hacía por él, por ellos. Para que tuvieran una mejor vida y pudieran celebrar muchas otras navidades juntos, ese pequeño sacrificio era necesario.

—Esta bien. —Respondió simplemente, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de morir. No le causaría problemas a su padre, Erwin quería ser un apoyo para él.

—Ve a dormir, yo terminaré de limpiar.

Con un pequeño beso en su frente, Erwin fue enviado a la cama con la imagen del rostro abatido de su padre. Cada día lucía más cansado, tanto, que Erwin tenía miedo de que acabara por enfermar también. La sola idea de perder también a su padre le llenaba de terror.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día. Esa noche sería nochebuena y Erwin no podía evitar estar entusiasmado. Aunque había sido obligado a madurar más rápido que el resto de los niños de su edad, algunas veces no podía contener la emoción infantil que esa fecha le provocaba. Sabía que había sido un buen niño todo el año, por lo que aún conservaba la ilusión de recibir la visita de Papá Noel y algún presente, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Emocionado, había pasado el día entero hablando de eso con su padre y cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino. El brillo en sus ojos era tan notorio que su padre no fue capaz de decirle la verdad: ese año no habría regalos bajo el árbol. Ni siquiera tendrían un árbol ni ninguna clase de decoración navideña, simplemente no había sido posible y no podía darse el lujo de gastar el poco dinero que ganaba tan sólo para mantener la ilusión en su hijo. Tarde o temprano Erwin tendría que saberlo, qué mejor que dejar que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Le había prometido que, si terminaba temprano el trabajo, irían a ver los aparadores de la plaza mientras compraban algo para la cena, nada demasiado caro, pero al menos no pasarían la nochebuena como cualquier otra noche.

Sí, le había prometido muchas cosas, y Erwin quería creer que cumpliría sus promesas como siempre, pero a medida que iba llegando la tarde y el trabajo no parecía estar cerca de terminarse, Erwin estaba cada vez más seguro de que no sería así. No habría decoración, ni cena, ni regalos... No tendrían navidad. Decepcionado, se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sus piernas mientras miraba a su padre trabajar como auxiliar en una construcción. Se suponía que sólo serían unas horas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a esa hora la mayoría de las tiendas estaban próximas a cerrar. La magia de la navidad, decían. Erwin comenzaba a dudar de ella.

¿En verdad llegaría el día en que todo volvería a ser como antes? Ese era su único deseo. Justo en el momento en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el recuerdo de su madre llegó a su mente como un rayo de esperanza. Ella solía decir que sus sueños se harían realidad si se esforzaba por alcanzarlos, y Erwin nunca antes había encontrado tanto sentido a esa frase. Si quería que ambos disfrutaran de esa noche, el ayudaría a su padre a lograrlo. Si se daba prisa, quizás podría conseguir un poco de dinero para comprar algún adorno pequeño o algún regalo para su padre. Él estaría feliz y orgulloso.

Con un "Iré a casa antes", Erwin se despidió de su padre con una radiante sonrisa. El hombre, seguro de que su hijo había decidido pasar la noche buena en casa de Hanji, suspiró resignado. No estaba siendo un buen padre, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo dijera para aceptarlo, pero amaba a su hijo y no quería provocarle más dolor del que ya había tenido que vivir. Con suerte podría salir a tiempo para llegar a cenar con ellos y algún día le pagaría a la señora Zoe todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de dejar a su padre, Erwin había ido directo a la plaza donde más personas se reunían esa tarde. Se instaló en una de las bancas cerca del enorme árbol de navidad y, dejando de lado toda la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba, comenzó a pedir un poco de dinero a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Algunas personas, conmovidas por el pequeño que rogaba algunos centavos para la cena de nochebuena, le daban dinero o algo de comida; otras, le miraban con desaprobación y seguían su camino, alejando a sus hijos del niño que pedía limosna. Erwin les agradecía a todos por igual con una sonrisa sincera, convencido de sería capaz de ver la sonrisa de su padre de nuevo.

Por desgracia, luego de varias horas, Erwin aún no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar los ingredientes para la cena. En su infantil ilusión, había planeado algo similar a lo que hacían cuando su madre aún estaba con ellos, aunque mucho más humilde, pero su decepción había crecido cuando visitó una tienda cercana, la última que quedaba abierta, y no fue capaz de pagar más que una lata de sopa y un poco de carne seca. No era ni de cerca lo que había imaginado, pero estaba bien.

Para motivarse a sí mismo, Erwin se encontró una vez más imaginando la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su padre cuando llegara y viera lo que había conseguido. Seguro lo abrazaría y ambos pasarían una gran noche. Con eso en mente, caminó de vuelta a casa bajo el inclemente frío invernal, abrazándose mientras caminaba para mantener un poco de calor. Para cuando llegó a casa, sus manos y rostro se sentían congelados, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción no había hecho más que crecer, al menos hasta que intentó entrar y se dio cuenta de la horrible realidad: en su emoción por aportar la cena esa noche, se había olvidado de pedirle las llaves a su padre.

Erwin miró la cerradura con tristeza, como si de esa forma pudiera conmoverla y hacer que se abriera para él, pero aquello obviamente no sucedió. Aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, por lo que rodeó el edificio en busca de alguna señal de que su padre hubiera regresado antes. Tampoco fue así. Viendo todos sus planes frustrados, se sentó hecho un ovillo en la puerta, rogando que su padre llegara pronto mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer sin ninguna prisa a su alrededor y sobre él, acumulándose en pequeños montones sobre el suelo.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Erwin miraba el reloj de nuevo al menos un par de veces a cada minuto, la desesperación filtrándose en su rostro. Su hijo se había ido hacía ya unas cinco horas, para entonces ya debía estar en casa de la señora Zoé, ayudando con la cena y disfrutando la nochebuena. Deseaba tanto volver a ser un buen padre para su hijo, que apenas y lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que deseaba era terminar pronto para poder alcanzarlos y pasar la noche con ellos, junto a su hijo y la familia de su amiga. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, lo que deseaba era volver a ser el padre amoroso y protector que había sido antes para Erwin. De algún modo tenía que compensarlo por haber estado tan ausente.

Erwin, quien ya llevaba un buen rato a la intemperie, comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la hipotermia. Sus manos estaban frías y sus dedos, morados. Su rostro más pálido de lo usual y sus orejas rojas. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumido, pero él se mantenía firme en su decisión de esperar la llegada de su padre sin moverse de la puerta, abrazando con fuerza la poca comida que había logrado conseguir para evitar que el frío la arruinara.

Apenas y se encontraba despierto, pero Erwin sabía que debía seguir consciente, de otra forma no vería llegar a su padre y temía que no reparara en su presencia. Por otro lado, si tenía suerte y se mantenía despierto hasta la media noche, quizás podría ver a Papá Noel y pedirle algún regalo para su padre. Con esa idea en mente, Erwin fue capaz de seguir tolerando el frío y la humedad que cada vez se volvían más intensos.

La capa de nieve que cubría el suelo ya alcanzaba varios centímetros, y Erwin pensó que sería divertido si, después de cenar, podían jugar guerras con bolas de nieve. O mejor al día siguiente, en ese momento sólo deseaba poder dormir un poco. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la cama de sus padres cuando se colaba en ella luego de sufrir una pesadilla. La calidez del recuerdo se instaló en su pecho y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, adormilándolo lentamente. Tal vez podría dormir un poco...

—Hey. —Una voz le despertó de nuevo, poniéndole alerta. Erwin sabía que no debía hablar con extraños. —¿No deberías estar en casa?

Los ojos azules de Erwin recorrieron al desconocido desde los pies hasta la cabeza con desconfianza, aunque su expresión se suavizo al notar que se trataba de un niño de su misma edad. A pesar del frío que hacía, no usaba más que una bufanda blanca y un suéter de lana que le quedaba bastante grande, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención, más que su vestimenta, fueron sus ojos. Erwin nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos de ese exótico color plata, pero le gustaba.

—Espero a Papá Noel. ¿Qué hay de ti? —De haber podido, Erwin se hubiera puesto de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba tan frío que hasta el más leve movimiento resultaba doloroso. Tenía la impresión de ser más alto que él.

El otro niño se encogió sin darle una respuesta y Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Sin duda parecía un chico agradable, aunque Erwin se preguntaba como era posible que nunca antes le hubiera visto siendo ese un barrio tan pequeño. Tal vez no salía mucho de casa. Tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Vives por aquí? ¿Vas a la escuela? ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?...

Para su mala suerte, Erwin tenía la inusual habilidad de hacer cientos de preguntas sin parar a esperar por la respuesta. Era algo que solía sacar de quicio a su padre, así que intentaba no agobiarlo con su curiosidad, pero no podía negar que era agradable poder ser él mismo una vez más con alguien de su edad. Él de seguro entendía.

—Una pregunta a la vez, niño. —Se quejó el otro, provocándole una leve sensación de molestia.

—¿Niño? —Preguntó, incrédulo. —¡Tengo nueve! Apuesto a que soy mayor que tú.

Erwin podía jurar que había sonado "intimidante", pero la sonrisa divertida en los labios del niño de cabello negro le demostró que estaba equivocado. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le respondieron y no estaba dispuesto a parecer débil delante del chico, así que desistió de su intento.

—Nueve. Eres sólo un niño. Me llamo Levi.

No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. Por un lado, le agradaba al menos saber su nombre, pero por el otro, en verdad no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño y mucho menos que ignoraran sus preguntas, por infantil que sonara aquello. Levi. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto en ese lugar y pasaba bastante tiempo en la calle como para no haberlo visto, así que quizás se había mudado recientemente. Tal vez necesitaba amigos. Justo como él.

—¿Acabas de mudarte? Yo vivo aquí desde hace unos meses, pero olvidé las llaves y papá no ha llegado aún. Cuando llegue puedes quedarte a cenar, si quieres.

Levi le miró sin decir nada, analizando al niño que temblaba mientras se acurrucaba más contra la puerta en busca de calor. Bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo afuera que su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado frío, si continuaba por mucho tiempo acabaría por congelarse. A Levi no le gustaba esa clase de personas, los que conservaban la esperanza hasta el final pero morían de todas formas por creer ciegamente. Odiaba esos días en que se topaba con personas así, pero nunca antes había visto a un niño en tal estado, sufriendo un grave caso de hipotermia pero conservando esa brillante sonrisa.

Cuando sintió que una vida estaba por extinguirse, no tuvo otra opción que ir a su encuentro, tan pronto terminó de encargarse de un par de personas que habían llegado al final de sus vidas antes que él. Mientras todo el mundo celebraba la nochebuena, esa celebración que Levi cada año comprendía menos, él tenía que pasar cada minuto del día visitando a quienes no verían la luz del día siguiente. Era su trabajo, el trabajo del Dios de la Muerte. Y, para su desgracia, aumentaba demasiado en esos últimos días del año.

Personas sin hogar que morían congeladas, personas que se quemaban en los incendios provocados por la decoración, personas que morían en accidentes de auto por conducir ebrios, las víctimas de esos mismos conductores, personas que se quitaban la vida a causa de la depresión provocada por la época... miles y miles de personas cuyas almas parecían tener predilección por la época navideña para abandonar el mundo de los vivos, aumentando su carga de trabajo de forma exponencial. Levi jamás entendería como era que todo el mundo podía celebrar de esa manera sin darle importancia a la gran cantidad de personas qué morían en el mismo instante en que ellos bebían y se divertían. Tal vez ni siquiera lo supieran.

Después, estaba Erwin. Él tenía un hogar, aún cuando no era el mejor del mundo, un padre que lo amaba y que en ese momento hacía hasta lo imposible por llegar a su lado sin saber que, cuando llegara a su destino, su hijo no se encontraría ahí, amigos que lo amaban, personas que se preocupaban por él, un brillante futuro por delante... Y moriría congelado en nochebuena. A veces la vida le parecía demasiado irónica.

—¿Levi? —Preguntó el rubio, tratando de disimular el temor en su voz luego de haber visto al niño con el que estaba hablando, quien había dejado de prestarle atención, convertirse en un hombre mucho más alto que él, con una expresión tan sombría que le asustaba.

Levi había estado tan distraído que se olvidó de mantener la apariencia que había elegido para no asustar al niño y convencerlo de ir con él. Su alma, al menos. Suspiró pesadamente, había asustado al pequeño. Pese a su trabajo siendo el Dios de la Muerte, siempre procuraba darles la paz que necesitaban para encontrar el descanso, era lo menos que podía hacer por sus preciadas almas.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. —Con cuidado, se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, sorprendiéndose al notar que ya no estaba asustado.

—No estoy asustado. —Respondió el niño, acercándose a él en busca de un calor que físicamente no podía brindarle, pero que su alma seguramente podía sentir.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, ambos observando la lenta caída de la nieve en calma, tanta calma que Levi se sorprendió de la madurez del niño. Erwin, por otro lado, estaba confundido. Era obvio que el chico con quien estaba antes no era humano, probablemente esa tampoco era su verdadera apariencia y, sin embargo, una agradable calidez se extendía en su interior cuando estaba a su lado. Se sentía bien, no había por qué temer. Por un segundo su anhelo infantil le hizo pensar que se trataba de Papá Noel, y estuvo a punto de comunicarle su deseo navideño, pero algo le detuvo. Un recuerdo de su madre en sus últimos días.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer de fe, creía firmemente que Dios se apiadaría de su alma y le daría el descanso luego de tanto sufrimiento. Erwin recordaba a la perfección cómo ella siempre mantenía una pequeña cruz de cristal entre sus manos y oraba en silencio. La única vez que se atrevió a preguntarle la razón, ella le aseguró que no tenía miedo de morir porque Dios estaría a su lado hasta el último momento. Cuando le preguntó cómo estaba tan segura, ella dijo que podía sentirlo, que el calor de Dios ardía en su pecho y la llenaba de paz. En ese momento no le había creído, pero ahora entendía lo que su madre había experimentado.

—¿Tú eres Dios? —Preguntó con una inusual ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

Levi le miró curioso, sin comprender por qué le confundía con su hermano. La mayoría de las personas entendían desde el primer momento de quién se trataba. Levi odiaba que lo confundieron con ese dios egoísta.

—No. Él nunca vendría a pasar tiempo con sus "amadas creaciones". —Aunque no quería, había sonado irritado.

—¿Un ángel, entonces? —Intentó una vez más el niño, seguro de que debía tratarse de algún ser divino a los que su madre tanto rezaba.

—No. —Respondió simplemente, sin comprender su insistencia. Podía sentir que había más almas esperando por él, pero no quería dejar al niño aún.

—¡Entonces debes ser un santo! —Aseguró con emoción, convencido de que esta vez acertaría.

Levi, cansado y sabiendo que debía irse para seguir con su trabajo, tuvo que ponerle fin a su pequeño encuentro. Tan sólo esperaba que no se asustara y tratara de resistirse, no quería que se hiciera daño. —Yo soy la Muerte. Tienes que venir conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, Erwin no parecía asustado y más bien le miraba con sorpresa, como si estuviera feliz de conocer su verdadera identidad.

—Entonces eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú quien estuvo al lado de mi madre.

Su voz sonaba inusualmente agradecida, y está vez fue el turno de Levi de sentir la agradable sensación de no ser temido o rechazado. Aun las personas que no le tenían miedo siempre parecían rechazarlo a causa de su trabajo, pero ese niño incluso parecía estar feliz de estar a su lado, y Levi no podía evitar emocionarse ante la nueva sensación.

Los ojos de Erwin se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que Levi pudiera hacer o decir nada más, y era que, aunque no quería dejar sólo a su padre y sabía que sufriría mucho su pérdida, no podía negar que la idea de volver a ver a su madre le llenaba de ilusión. Ya no sería una molestia para su padre, y él finalmente podría continuar con su vida. Lo único que le dolía era que no había podido recibir un regalo esa navidad. Si lo pensaba un poco, ver de nuevo a su madre era el mejor regalo de todos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó Erwin con determinación, ni siquiera las lágrimas en sus ojos opacaban su felicidad.

Levi, incrédulo, no pudo sino sonreír mientras se ponía de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara por igual y le siguiera. Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Erwin tenía miedo de no poder levantarse al estar su cuerpo tan frío, pero sólo entonces se percató de que ya no sentía frío o dolor, y no tardó en ponerse de pie. Tomó la mano de Levi con una amplia sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás el cuerpo del pequeño que había muerto en la puerta de su hogar. Levi le aseguró que su padre estaría bien, que no tardaría mucho en unirse a ellos, y él le sonrió agradecido. Después de todo, algunas personas llegaban al mundo para ser felices, pero otras, como él, no nacían para vivir por mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¡Levi! ¿Vas a salir? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

El Dios cerró los ojos, frotando sus cienes con fingido fastidio. Habían pasado ya bastantes años, pero nunca dejaría de cuestionarse su decisión de aquél entonces.

—Dime otra vez por qué decidí conservarte. —Se quejó, pero los azules y brillantes ojos del "niño" le miraron fijamente con emoción.

—Porque estabas muy sólo y necesitabas compañía.

—Claro. Siempre quise tener una mascota.

Ambos rieron después de aquello, Levi ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar la alegría que le provocaba la compañía de Erwin. Ya habían pasado muchos años, las almas de sus padres habían vuelto al mundo un par de veces y habían vivido felices, pero Erwin se negaba a irse de su lado. Al principio le permitió quedarse con él, seguro de que necesitaba sanar viejas heridas del pasado, pero luego no supo en qué momento Erwin se había convertido en una agradable compañía. Le había hecho "crecer" en apariencia hasta lucir como un adulto, creyendo que se iría, pero Erwin no había hecho más que encariñarse con él y negarse a irse. Aunque Levi lo negara, él también había llegado a sentir un gran cariño hacia él. Realmente no le molestaría si no se iba nunca.

—Tienes un minuto para estar listo o me iré sin ti.

Erwin sonrió y le abrazó por la espalda, besando su mejilla con ternura. Levi comenzaba a creer que Erwin tenía razón, quizás no había nacido para vivir, había nacido para estar a su lado. Ahí era donde pertenecía.


End file.
